Dido (Civ5)
Dido, also known as Elissa, was the founder and first Queen of Carthage. In-Game Dido is the leader of the Carthaginians in Civilization V: Gods & Kings. Dido speaks Canaanite/Phoenician, with a modern Israeli accent. She is seen standing on the palace terrace with a bluish night sky. Capital: Carthage Unique Units: African Forest Elephant, Quinquereme Unique Ability: Phoenician Heritage Voice Actress: Julie Fainer AI Traits Personality and Behavior Dido will most likely try a domination victory, although she may otherwise attempt a diplomatic one. Dido puts a heavy emphasis on building a strong naval fleet, as well as developing water connections. She is also very willing to enlarge her treasury. Besides being less likely to be afraid, Dido is one of the bolder leaders who tends to declare war on other leaders. She is also very likely to backstab, so be careful when you try to befriend her. Civilopedia Entry History The story of Dido, Queen of Carthage, is, as most legends are, filled with intrigue and deception. Retold through the words of Roman historians and later the esteemed poet Virgil in his epic the Aeneid, Dido's tale begins with her life as the daughter of King Mattan of Tyre. The Kingdom of Tyre was part of the ancient Phoenician civilization, geographically located in what is today modern Lebanon. Dido, who was often referred to as "Elissa" in the ancient historical records, was heir to the throne of Tyre following her father's death, sometime around 800 BC. Named joint-ruler with her brother, Pygmalion, Dido's rule was not widely accepted by the people. Despite her father's intention for her to share the throne with her brother, Pygmalion was recognized as King of Tyre, and Dido was left with little authority. Not long after, Dido was married to a priest named Acerbas, who, by some accounts may have been her uncle. Acerbas is said to have been possessed of considerable wealth, which he concealed by burying his treasures underground. King Pygmalion, knowing of this wealth, had Acerbas murdered in hopes of claiming the gold that would rightfully go to his sister. Although accounts vary, Dido eventually became aware of her husband's death at the hands of her brother. The ghost of Acerbas himself is said to have appeared before her one night and warned her to flee the kingdom, while at the same time revealing the location of his hidden gold. It was the careful formation of her plan to escape Pygmalion's grasp that provided history's first glimpse of the clever nature for which Dido was best known. In order to keep from arousing her brother's suspicions, Dido told Pygmalion she wished to travel the world, with the intention of sending tribute and gifts back to Tyre. Agreeing to her trip, Pygmalion provided Dido with a small fleet of ships and various servants to help her prepare for the journey. After quietly loading the ships with bags of gold from Acerbas' hoard, Dido set her plan in motion. In order to deceive Pygmalion, Dido ordered the servants to load bags filled with sand on to the upper decks, to be used as decoys. After setting sail, Dido declared the gold to be an offering to the spirit of her dead husband, and had the bags of sand thrown overboard into the sea. Pygmalion, thinking the gold was lost forever, made no attempt to pursue Dido or her party. Now searching for a new home, Dido and her party first stopped on the island of Cyprus, where a group of local stragglers joined her crew. Eventually they made landfall along the coast of northern Africa, and began negotiating a price with the local chieftain for a small piece of land on which to found their new settlement. As the agreement went, Dido could have as much land as she could encompass with a single ox hide, with the local leader believing he was getting quite a deal. The quick-witted Dido conceived of another angle on the proposal; by cutting the ox hide into thin strips, then into even smaller fibers, she created a length of rope long enough to encircle a wide area including a prominent hill nearby. Thus, the city of Carthage was founded, and Dido's legacy as a crafty and capable leader was sealed. Dido ruled Carthage as its first queen, and, as the legend continues, was eventually the object of several suitors, including the Trojan prince Aeneas. In Virgil's account, Aeneas was brought to Carthage through the manipulative workings of the Greek gods. Dido and Aeneas became lovers, and when Aeneas left Dido to continue on his journey, Dido was so distraught that she committed suicide. Judgment of History It is difficult to judge a legendary figure such as Dido, for her achievement in the founding of mighty Carthage still remains steeped in myth and mystery. Despite the lore surrounding her life, Dido's reputation as a cunning leader lives on in history and her tale continues to garner interest to this day. Trivia Dido has been the subject of more than a dozen plays and operas, as her story became particularly popular in the 17th and 18th centuries. One of the earliest pieces, the 16th century play Dido, Queen of Carthage written by Christopher Marlowe, was later the basis for the 17th century opera entitled Dido and Aeneas by Henry Purcell. The Steam achievement for winning a game as Dido of Carthage is called "No White Flag Here," a reference to the hit 2003 single "White Flag" by English musician Dido. Lines Attacked: Fate is against you. You earned the animosity of Carthage in your exploration. Your days are numbered. (lit. "Fate doesn't describe you. You uncovered the animosity of Carthago by your research. May your day fail/go out.") (בל ארש מזל את אתה. גלית את שנאת קרת חדשת במחקרך. פוק יומך / bl ʼrš mzl ʼt ʼth. glyt ʼt šnʼt qrt hdšt bmhqrk. pwq ywmk!) Declares War: Tell me, do you-all know how numerous my armies, elephants and the gdadons are? No? Today, you-all shall find out! (דבר לי, תדוע כמה רב מחנת ופילים והגדדנים? בל? תדוע היום! / dybr ly, tdʻw kmh rb mḥnt wpylym whgddnym? bl? tdʻw hywm!) [Note: Gdadons = the ones that cut apart (probably warships), or battalions (as in Hebrew: גדודים, Gdudim)] Defeated: The fates became to hate me. This is ? You wouldn't destroy us so without their help. (נשנה מזלים אתי. זנה ????. אתה בל תוחשתו בלי עזר מן שהמ! / nšnh mzlym ʼty. znh ????. ʼth bl tšḥwtw bly ʻzr mn šhm!) Compare with the XML line "I must have angered the fates, it is the only explanation. No one like you could ever hope to defeat me, unless you were aided by others from above." Hate Hello: What is it now? (מה השתא היום? / mh hšta hywm?) [Note: In Aramaic, hšta (השתא) means both "now" and "this year."] Hate Let's Hear It 01: You were saying? (דברת? / dybrt?) Hate Let's Hear It 02: Go on. (הלך / hlk) Hate No 01: You are not honest! (lit. "You are not straight!") (אתה בל ישר / ʼth bl yšr!) Hate No 02: What (did you say)?! (מה דברת? / mh dybrt?!) Hate Yes 01: Fine, fine... (נעם, נעם / nʻm, nʻm) Hate Yes 02: If I must. (lit. "If I will ??? this.") (אם ???? זן / ʼm ???? zn) Intro: The Phoenicians welcome you to this most pleasant kingdom. I am Dido, the queen of Carthage and all that belongs to it. (lit. "The Canaanite bless you to the most pleasant kingdom. I am Dido, the queen of Qart Hadasht and everything that is hers.") ( ברוכו הכנענה את אתה לממלכת הנעמן. אנוך דידו המלכת קרת חדשת וכל הוא לה. / brwkw hknʻnh ʼt ʼth lmmlkt hnʻmn. ʼnwk didw hmlkt qrt hdšt wkwl hwʼ lh.) Neutral Hello: It is done/complete. This could also mean "It is innocent/honest." Neutral Let's Hear It 01: Let's hear it. (lit. "Allow me to hear it.") (ארשן שמע זן / ʼršn šmʻ zn) Neutral Let's Hear It 02: Go on. (הלך / hlk) Neutral No 01: This is not enough. (lit. "Make (it) sufficient.") (תשפוק / tšpwq) Neutral No 02: No. (בל / bl) Neutral No 03: Don't request this!/This is not a valid request! (בל בקש / bl bqš!) Neutral Yes 01: Done. (lit. "(It is) Complete.") (תם / tm) Neutral Yes 02: Fine. (נעם / nʻm) Peaceful: You lied. You were after my gift without arousing suspicion. Your hatred is without respect. (שקרת...שקרת מתנתי בלי חשד. בלי כבד ʼתה שמה / šqrt...šḥrt mtnty bly ḥšd. bly kbd ʼth šmh) Request: I had an idea and I realized I should tell it to you! (lit. "I thought about a thing and I knew I should tell you!") (אנוך חשב דיבר וידעתי, תספר לעתה! / ʼnwk ḥšb dybr wydʻty, tsfr lʻth!) Intro Blessings and salutations to you, revered Queen Dido, founder of the legendary kingdom of Carthage. Chronicled by the words of the great poet Virgil, your husband Acerbas was murdered at the hands of your own brother, King Pygmalion of Tyre, who subsequently claimed the treasures of Acerbas that were now rightfully yours. Fearing the lengths from which your brother would pursue this vast wealth, you and your compatriots sailed for new lands. Arriving on the shores of North Africa, you tricked the local king with the simple manipulation of an ox hide, laying out a vast expanse of territory for your new home, the future kingdom of Carthage. Clever and inquisitive Dido, the world longs for a leader who can provide a shelter from the coming storm, guided by brilliant intuition and cunning. Can you lead the people in the creation of a new kingdom to rival that of once mighty Carthage? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Gallery File:Civ5 Dido Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Dido File:350PX-~1.jpg|Dido and Aeneas, by Pierre-Narcisse Guerin Category:Carthaginian Category:Leaders (Civ5)